Episode Guide
This is a list of all episodes in Stupid Mario Brothers, which follows the adventures of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and several of their best friends. Starting from Season One, in addition to the episode number in the season, the overall episode number is also listed. Season One: Welcome to the Real World # "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" # "A Tale of Two Brothers" # "One Ring that is better than a Compass" # "Wario's New Partner likes Purple" # "Make Fireballs, Not Love!" # "Why catch them All?" # "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" # "It came from Ash's Toilet" # "Real Jobs Suck" # "A Monkey for your Thoughts?" # "Stupid Mario Kart" # "Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks" # "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown" # "The Final Countdown until the next Countdown" # "Stupid Smash Brothers" Season Two: In the Darkness Lies the Truth # /16"Link's Letter is full of Holes!" # /17"Draino won't unclog these Pipes" # /18"Wario has another Bad Day" # /19"Soccer will solve all your Problems" # /20"Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths" # /21"A Day in the life of Mario" # /22"Who is Scott Masterson?" # /23"How it's done in Hyrule!" # /24"Psychic Powers will only tell you so much" # /25"And then there was Nox Decious" # /26"Three Objects make a Cool Weapon" # /27"Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?" # /28"Well excuse me PRINCESS!" # /29"Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight!" # /30"The Most Epic Battle EVER" Season Three: Return of the One True Hero # /31"This time, It's Personal!" # /32"Like Hyrule, but not" # /33"Metal Gear Stupid" # /34"Basketball Diaries" # /35"Snake VS Guard" # /36"Remembrance" # /37"Old Friends, New Enemies" # /38"The Advent of Snake's Mission" # /39"Man is protected from what lies beneath" # /40"Something Crazy This Way Comes" # /41"Regeneration" # /42"Blood Money" # /43"The Zero Hour" # /44"Bloody Confrontations" # /45"The End of the Beginning" Season Four: The Calm Before The Darkness 1 / 46. "Death is Like A Box of Chocolates" 2 / 47. "Poke-Drawls" 3 / 48. "The Case Of The Stolen Junk" 4 / 49. "A Huge Payne" 5 / 50. "You Can't Read My Poker Face!" 6 / 51. "Poke-Suckers!" 7 / 52. "JMK FOREVER!" 8 / 53. "All Good Things..." 9 / 54. "The Great Purple Hope!" 10 / 55. "Ninjas GALORE!" 11 / 56. "The Trifecta!" 12 / 57. "The Truth About Blaire Vherestorm!" 13 / 58. "What Would Waluigi Do?!" 14 / 59. "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!" 15 / 60. "The Darkness Explains It All" Season Five: The Great War 1 / 61. "Dark Dookie" 2 / 62. "32 Bit Stealth Training" 3 / 63. "PIRATES VS NINJAS!" 4 / 64. "Shadow Scum VS Ganon.... Or Ganondorf...Whatever his name is!" 5 / 65. An Unexpected? Proposal" 6 / 66. "The Business Man and The Ape" 7 / 67. "The Return Of The Great Purple Hope" 8 / 68. "Operation: Vherestorm" 9 / 69. "A "Brief" Meeting" 10 / 70. "It's Never a good time to ignore your girlfriend. EVER!" 11 / 71. "Imported Sunflowers" 12 / 72. "Not these Ninja's Again!" 13 / 73. "Fantasy Wizard Bullsh*t!" 14 / 74. ""As the Fanboy's say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!" 15 / 75. "The Super Mario Brothers" ''Stupid Pokémon Friends 1. "Spin Off, Shin Off" Specials Extras / Miscellaneous Episodes ''Ash and Brock series * Ash and Brock * Ash and Brock 2 ''Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ'' series * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 2 * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 3 Spin-Offs * Fanime Convention 2009 * Dramatic Look Ash * Stupid Mario Brothers: San Francisco Adventure * Sacramento Comic Convention * Stupid Mario Brothers: Halloween * Stupid Mario Brothers: Christmas * Comic Convention Craziness * Stupid Mario Brothers: New Years * Stupid Mario Brothers: Unpersuasive Persuasion * Stupid Mario Brothers: Guess who's not invited...again * Stupid Mario Brothers: Operation Blind Storm * Stupid Mario Brothers: The Interactive Adventure * Stupid Mario Brothers: The Interactive Halloween * Stupid Mario Brothers: Football ''Super Mario Drive Thru'' * Super Mario Drive Thru * Super Mario Drive Thru KFC * Super Mario Drive Thru Taco Bell * Super Mario Drive Thru Wendy´s * Super Mario Drive Thru Starbucks * Super Mario Drive Thru In-N-Out * Super Mario Drive Thru McDonalds * Super Mario Drive Thru Del Taco * Super Mario Drive Thru McDonalds 2 Songs: Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms * "Chocolate Rain" * "Smells Like Bowser" * "Games Are Our One Desire" * "You're a Plumber" * "Like a Plumber" * "Let the Goombas Hit the Floor" * "All the Wrong Moves" * "Pumped Up Games" * "Go Nintendo Style" Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Seasons Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Spin-Offs Category:Songs Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:Season Four Category:Season Five